Pokémon World
by I-Am-Teh-Kodo
Summary: This is the prologue to my new Pokémon story. I hope you enjoy. Please review, etc. The prologue is very innocent, but it gets more for older audiences as it goes.  Any general comments would be accepted. I'd like to hear from the audience.


**Pokémon World**

**Prologue**

The sweet aroma of breakfast woke me up this morning. I flung my bed sheets off, and dashed through the halls ways, almost falling over the railing of the stairs as I tried to descend. Silly as it may seem bacon, eggs and toast is my favourite things to eat in the morning, so when I smell it, I'm roaring and ready to go.

As I gracefully land into the kitchen from a stumble on the last step of the stairs, I land perfectly in my chair, knife and fork all ready in my hands to dig into my food. I look down, and see no plate. "Mom," I shout, "where's my food? I'm hungry!" I testify.

"It'll be ready in a moment, sweetie, be patient for once in your life. Why don't you go get Caterpie and when you come back in, the food will be at your seat ready to be serve your hunger needs."

"Ok, Mom!" I get off my chair, and walk to the backyard. I slid the door out of my way, and I am hit with a scent of freshly cut grass. I don't hear a lawn mower either. As a matter of fact, I don't hear anything. I step outside, and the grass is soft under my feet and in between my toes. My feet feel a little groggy now from the dew on the grass, but I pay no mind to it and continue outside.

"Hey, Caterpie! O Caterpie!" I look around in the grass, but I don't see him, or any signs of movement for that matter. "Where'd you go, buddy?" I ask the grass, assuming he can hear me. I hear a sudden shift of grass behind me, so I turn around.

Nothing.

"C-Caterpie, where are you?" To my surprise, he could hear me all along. Slowly, but gracefully, Caterpie had descended from a string attached to the roof, and landed on my head. His small, green, caterpillar like body moves around slowly on my head, his large eyes filled with happiness. I almost let out a scream, but then hear the comforting sound of Caterpie's cry. "There you are. It's time for breakfast."

I slide the door closed behind me, and Caterpie crawls off of my head onto my shoulder. I walk into the kitchen, and crouch in front of his little food bowl, and he crawls his way off. When he gets to my hands, the fur on his stomach tickles me, so I shake a little, and he falls off into his bowl, where he proceeds to curl up inside.

I laugh at his adorable act of fright, but I pet his head to comfort him. He opens one eye at me, and you could tell he was smiling because he was radiating a friendly aura.

After breakfast, Mom and Dad head to Prof. Elm's Lab, and won't be back until late tonight, so Caterpie and I walk into the woods behind our house, and go for a little adventure hike. Caterpie switches constantly from walking independently or spending time on my shoulder. When he's on the ground, he stops to talk to every other Caterpie we come across. We make our way to a large, beautiful tree in the centre of the woods. "Look Caterpie, it's the tree I found you in." I pet his little head.

"Pe, pe, peeee!" He crawls down my body, and onto the ground, and begins to race his way up.

"Caterpie, come back!" I shout at him, but he ignored my orders and continued upwards. "Ok, but just be careful up there." I sit on a neighbouring stump, and watch Caterpie ascend the tree like he'd done it hundreds of times before. The forest was full of different smells. You'd get a different one just depending on which way you're looking. If you look towards the tree, you can smell the life in it, and you can smell the leaves. If you turn away, you smell the flowers, and the dirt. It's pretty much the same for all directions. I hear some chatter, so I look upwards, and see almost every branch lined with Caterpies. "Whoa, they look adorable!"

The way they all look so peaceful in the middle of the woods, with the added feeling of mischief. Caterpie is a friendly Pokémon, so when you see a rare sight of dozens of them staring at you, it's kind of creepy.

They all look at each other, and nod. I must admit, this was a frightening concept, so I begin to question their actions. They all tilt their heads back, and lung them forward, spraying out a String Shot attack at me. Every single one has a thread extending from it, and they all wrap around me. "Ahh!" I scream. "What're you guys doing?" They all begin to retract the string, slowly but surely lifting me off the stump, and up the scale of the tree. My eyes clench shut after about 3 feet off the ground, and when I detect I am not moving, I open my eyes.

The view was spectacular. I was just above the tree line for all the other trees, so I could see over the forest, and out to the town of Little Root, and the ocean just beyond it. The view was breath taking. I can't believe these little creatures get to see this all the time. Since they live up here, it's normal to them, but for a land-lover like me this was a beauty I'll never forget. I look up to the sky and see swarms of Pidgey's flying about 5 miles away.

"I hope the world can stay like this forever. No more of those bad guys Team Rocket doing anything to the world now that they are disbanded. I want the world to always be this beautiful. Caterpie…" I look around for him until I realize when I was gapping at the view he crawled up onto my head, and was resting.

"Even though you are sleeping right now, I want to make a promise to you. I promise that one day, I'll become an amazing Pokémon trainer, and make my parents proud of me. Up until now, they're always too busy with work, and research to really pay attention to me. I want them to be able to acknowledge me as the son they can be proud of."

I can hear Caterpie snoring above me in his cute little tone, but I know he heard me. Even if he didn't, I know I made the promise.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I announce when I walk in the door, Caterpie still asleep in my arms now.

"Where've you been, young man? Here it is…" She pauses to glance at the clock. "Its 5 o'clock, and you've been gone since noon. What have you been up too?"

I can already tell she's upset, and won't listen to anything I try and tell her. "I was outside, Mom, in the woods. I went to the tree I found Caterpie in, and all the Caterpie's used String Shot on me, and pulled me up above all the other trees. I could see all the way out to the ocean!"

"You're a kid, and your imagination is wild. You need to eat supper, get washed up, and get to bed. There's school tomorrow, remember?

"Yes, Mom." I walk into the kitchen to see food on the table: some meat, potatoes and corn. "Mom, I'm not really hungry, can I just get cleaned up and go to bed?" She lets out a loud sigh before she answers me.

"Yes, Kodi, but that doesn't mean you can come down during the night and get a snack to eat. It's either healthy or nothing at all. You know the rules, son."

"I know, Mom." I put the plate on the counter, and walk upstairs, hopefully not to return down to my parents again tonight.

As I lay in bed, my hair still a little wet from the bath, Caterpie at my side, I hear a knocking on the door. I turn on my side, and pretend I'm already asleep. My Father walks in.

"Kodi, you awake?" He asks. I remain silent, and fake a snore. "I guess not. Oh well, I'll tell him later."


End file.
